1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch cabinet with a rack having four vertical frame sections, in which an internal housing arranged in an interior of the switch cabinet is connected to the rack, which has two vertical side walls and an upper and lower horizontal cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
This general type of switch cabinet is known from German Patent Reference DE 36 11 693 C1. For HF shielding, a box-like internal housing is introduced in the interior space enclosed by the rack. This internal housing has two vertical side walls which are rigidly connected to both horizontal covers. The unit so premounted can be introduced through the open front side of the rack into the switch cabinet interior and attached to the rack. In the incorporated state the front and back sides of the rack coincide with the corresponding open sides of the internal housing. The switch cabinet has front and rear cabinet doors, which in the closed state cover the open sides of the internal housing.